Hachiman's Adventure is Wrong as Expected
by PanDsaL
Summary: 'When in doubt always run away from trouble' that's what 8man thinks, but what if the troublemaker goes to him instead and presented him a magical stone? is this one of his stupid antics or will it open the rotten-eyed man into magic and mystery. its a JCA X oregairu. mostly 8man is the protag and all characters are not my OC their rights are with there owners. HIATUS. read my bio.
1. And So it Begins

**Hello people… Chu here I just want to make a crossover about my two favorite cartoon and anime ( why not? Right?). You can judge it by your own accord and it's ok after all its my first time to make this kind of thing… heck if you can give me tips I'm welcome to accept harsh and toxic comments on my work to improve.About the Context of the story, the life 8man is rewritten as a life of wonder and magic ( of course he thinks its BS and try not to remember his chuunibyou days in the past). But suddenly the legendary white haired man(obviously its Zaimakuza) granted him a stone that will change his life and doings for the rest of his life.8man might be a little OOC mostly the Jackie Chan's adventure character ( I just know them by memories in the past so point out if I'm wrong on how I portrait their characters.)**

***Prologue***

**???? POV**

"WANT TOOK YOU SO LONG BIG GUY!!!" Says the man with a white coat and orange tint hair.

"I'm just taking my time… hehe... They are selling the limited Pan-san merchandise here…"

A large shadow of a man appears in the alley way with bags and toys.

"C'mon man it's no big deal…. We just buy this big guy some souvenirs for the trip."

A short man with sharp orange glasses appear behind the tall man's shadow.

"AH! YOU TWO KNOW THAT WE AREN'T PAIDED TO SLACK OFF even I wanted too, BUT THE BOSS IS GONNA BURN US ALIVE IF WE DIDN'T GET THOSE ARTIFA-".

"Chill man… we will get those artifacts" the short man cuts off the guy. "And when we do, the boss is going to pay us like we deserve it... Hehehe… I can't wait to blast some money to get some chicks."

"Yeah… you can have the pink Pan-san if you want Finn and it's CUTE."

The large man approach the man with the white coat.

"AH! I DON'T NEED THAT RATSO WHAT WE NEED ARE THE ARTIFACTS."

The man continues to rant on the man with a massive build yet childish in nature.

"Hahaha… Finn and Ratso we don't need to fight on things like this… beside finding a stone in Chiba is easy as taking a candy from a kid."

Says the man with a short build and sharp orange glasses.

"HA!? YOU KNOW THAT WE ARE LOOKING FOR ARTIFACTS NOT COMMON STONE CHOW!! And if the stone was sold to someone with the knowledge on it they won't just appear out of nowhere in front of us."

"That's it… if they have the knowledge on it, why wouldn't they use it on their personal gain?"

the short man named Chow proclaimed.

" -and because of that we can get some rumors about it. See easy as taking a candy from a kid."

"C'mon Finn, Chow is right you know~~… we can enjoy the place first and have some shopping time on the mall… hehe~~"

" Whatever… But if the things goes BAD! I'm blaming the both of you!"

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

The sound of a alarm clock echoes through the room.

" hmm? Its still 7:30 AM. I need 5 minutes more…( I hate going to hel- I mean school… Heh… what's the difference to begin with.)"

"Onii-chan?"

"Hmm? Its too early Komachi let your wonderful onii-chan sleep more."

To begin with why people wake up too early in the morning? The saying 'the early bird catch the worm first' is nothing to the proud off. After all why get the worm if you can get ramen instead and hard work can be easily beaten be pure talent of others. So why do you even need to wake up that early just to be out match by others who clearly better than you? Working the hell out off yourself just to be stomped on by others? No way I'm going to work. I'll just become a Househusband and ignore the world itself.

"Dad just got home and you know what's he going to do if you continue that attitude of yours Gomi-chan"says with a sad tone on her voice.

"Dad… Huh?" I know my Father is overworking himself in his office and Mom owns a shop that she focus on way too much. Woman did you seriously forget that you still have a family at home? It's given that we are not poor but not too rich to be called one… Raijus I hate those normies, they can continue to dream in life just to face the sad reality where society destroy them. HAHA!

"Onii-chan!!"

"Huh?"

"Are you seriously spacing out while your life is in danger?"

Huh?... Me? In danger? I know that I just wake up, but my life? Why would I be in danger if I'm inside my room and I know I didn't offend anyone to the point they harm me in complete violence, after all I learned self-defense training to protect myself to some bullies that my Dad thought me. My Dad is a high ranking Officer on Chiba's Police Station. So how I'm in danger if I know to protect myself and my father is a strict police officer?

Oh…

"OH NO!"

"HAHAHA! Onii-chan you better wake up now or you're dead"

says with a smug look on her face.

I'll go straight to the bathroom to wash myself so I can present myself to Dad so I can avoid any lectures in life he'll gave me, but my wish is crushed for he is standing tall in the hallway.

"HACHIMAN!" The man shouts.

"YES SIR?!!" Dad we are not inside a training camp for god's sake!

"Maybe I should cut some off your allowance to straighten you up kid." WHAT!? Why would you do that? That's unfair! I told you old man if I didn't get that Visual Novel game for Vita-chan I'll protest to Mom to kick you ass.

"I'll try to become more responsible to myself SIR!"

"JUST TRY!? Hmm… maybe cutting your allowance in half is the right thing to do."

"Uhh.. I MEAN I'LL DO MY BEST TO BECOME RESPONSIBLE SIR!"

C'mon old man, don't be like that. Why would you do that, as if I always ask you to buy things for me which Komachi always do for you that makes it TOTALLY UNFAIR!

What a pain in the ass

"Hachi you where thinking of 'how a pain in the ass your father is' right?"

WHAT NOW!? Are you a psychic now?

"No…

He sighed, probably exhausted from working too much. I can't blame him, to become a high ranking officer on work is too much I guess…. Your subordinate relies on you because you are higher than them and they should know that the higher the rank is the bigger the responsibility of your work becomes.

"Go and clean yourself Hachi, Komachi already made breakfast for us."

Silence goes through the hallway.

"Sorry about that Dad…" Even if I'm lazy and cynical, he is still my father.

"It's Ok Hachi… I know that you are working yourself to get your grades up in school, so taking a breather is Ok."

Wow Dad are you a Tsun-dere?

"Thanks... for understanding… Dad." I sighed

" I told you its Ok, I understand that after all I was a teenager back then."

I can't imagine Dad's Past to begin with. They say that parent's back then were strict so Dad maybe had a bad childhood.

" And one more thing be vigilant to some sketchy people around when going to school, apparently some smugglers manage to enter Chiba without me noticing."

"Smugglers? You mean the people that delivers illegally behind the shadows?" Wow I didn't know they exist in the first place… I only saw them in T.V show and Movies so I thought that its impossible so smuggle things in real life.

" Yes. Apparently we raid a certain Ship in the Docks and it went on a confrontation against police and smugglers, some of them manage to get away with their package."

Whoa its like in the movies whe-

"-we don't know if it's a dangerous weapon or a bio-chemical device. So an advise to you Hachi, if you felt something is wrong. Call me immediately… Ok?"

"Yeah Dad… I'll call you"

as if something like that will happen…

right? Right?

After making myself nice and clean, I when down to have some breakfast.

"Onii-chan! Do want some coffee? I know you do, after all I know a lot of things about my great Onii-chan! Ah! That gets me a lot of Komachi Points!"

"Yeah yeah… make it sweet Komachi." Wow to know those things on your own? You make onii-chan proud my dear Imouto, boys would kill just to have you as if I let them have you. I'll protect you no matter what happen.

"Oi, having too much sugar in your coffee is bad for your health Hachi."

Oops.. I forgot that Dad is still here.

"Umm… Dad are y-"

"On a break? Yes."

Wow Dad you know its rude to cut off someone like that

"Why? Didn't you say that you had a confrontation against criminals back then, so aren't you slacking off at this moment?"

"Yes and No. I'm still on the case at this moment but couldn't make any progress about it and I'm not slacking off if it's a day off."

Hmm… makes sense.

"And about your health. Do you still exercise to keep you body fit? You should be, because I'll be the one to work you out until you pass out."

WHOA!? What now? Are you a muscle head Dad? You know that there is no point having a muscular body if that makes you a massive Bimbo. And working out is not my forte, after all 'to work is to lose' is my motto. Maybe a little bit I do work out, if I felt that I gain weight I need to lose it immediately because my parents instantly knows that I'm getting fat. And Father's training method will kill me just like in middle school, I wish I can forget about that hellish training.

" Yes Dad. I do work out, I go to school using my trusty steed and carry some heavy objects in school by some orders of a certain school council president. Sometimes in home, I ended up using your equipment to keep my body fit and healthy."

I presented myself to him, like a kid happy to present his childish drawing to their parents.

He looked at me first. From head to toe, its kind a embarrassing that someone is looking at you with such precision like a shopper checking the details on the product. I let out a cold sweat because my father is too assertive to things like this. Especially if it involves Me and Komachi.

Then suddenly…

A right hook came on me...

I manage to blocked it, but It still hurts catching it with your hand. Especially it came from my father, the man himself almost Punch me in the face!

"Wow! Onii-chan you're still fast on reacting to Dad punches."

If you only knew my dear Imouto… if you only knew what kind of hellish training I received from Dad to be like this.

"Looks like you still in shape Hachi!"

No shit Dad! Why would you even do that to your own Son.

"Thanks for the Food"

We said in unison as we eat in silence…

Maybe? Komachi is naturally talkative and I'm not. So mostly in the table, Komachi always ask some bizarre questions about my school and Dad's workplace.

Well as long its not offensive specially about me, then its Ok to answer Komachi's question and antics.

"Thank you for the food Komachi, Papa loves it"

Eh? You think that Komachi still calls you 'papa' oh boy you're about to be disapoi-.

"You're Welcome Papa!, And Thanks for the Gifts you sent me"

she says it with a satisfied smile on her face.

WHAT!? You're spoiling Komachi too much DAD! What about ME!? I didn't get anything at all!?

"Oh yeah… I forgot something, Let me get it first"

WAIT!? Don't tell me that Dad actually got me something this time? YES!

It took him like minutes to take the thing he forgot… well I think that its really my gift and Dad is just Forgetful to give it to me.

Hmm? it's a rectangular black box, Maybe a wrist watch? But my delusion went downhill as the box was presented by Komachi…… WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN?!

"Here Komachi… Open it Up" Ah… life is unfair.

I expect it to be some kind of jewelry after all its on a rectangular box. Maybe a necklace, No I am sure that it's a necklace. Why would Dad give something ridiculous to Komachi like its impossi-.

"Wait… A Stun Gun?" Eh? No way… seriously?

"You like it? It's a special type that purely stuns a person when in contact… and its colored pink." THE COLOR DOESN'T MATTER OLD MAN!

"At least I have something to use when BakaNii-chan do something stupid… stupid." Oi! Don't repeat stupid twice.

"I'm glad you liked it… and Yes use it on your Onii-chan, if he does something stupid."

Rude. I know I am not perfect but that's overkill on my part.

"Only use it when you are in danger Komachi. The streets are not safe anymore, so please be careful."

"Yes Papa!" Then he smiles? Wow what a doting father.

"Umm… what about me? Do I get anything at all?"

I never ask my father for anything but it's kind a unfair when Komachi is the only one getting something from them.

"Its in my car Hachi."

Really!? You got me something?!

"Come Hachi and I'll give it to you."

Yes!

When we go out to the garage I see Dad's patrol car parked inside. Dad enter the vehicle and took something out… Wait a second. He pull out some… Gloves? Why? Maybe the item must not have his finger print or something? He didn't even wear it, he just put the gloves on the top of the table.

"These Gloves are your Gift Hachi."

Why Gloves? Why would I use it, Is it when i got into a crime so I can use it to hide my finger prints?

"I know what you're thinking Hachi. Its not just a regular Gloves, they are highly modified Kevlar Gloves."**( I just went on google to find this so please don't judge me on this one.)**

"Ok… thanks Dad?"

"Let me explain first Hachi before you jump to conclusions. Yes, these are Gloves meant to disarm people with sharp and pointy weapon, it has high resistance against heat and easily worn to fit on your hand. You should know what I am getting at."

I know what he's talking about, but I think its too much. I am not a delinquent that's for sure, as if I got into a fight with people armed with weapons… as if that will happen.

right? Right?

"I understand… Thank you again Dad."

He looked at me and smiles, after I took those Gloves

"I should be thanking you instead for understanding it Hachi."

This Old man is too overprotective.

"You and Komachi must go now or you'll be late."

Ah he's right we should be going then.

"Ah Yes. We'll be going now." I went out to call out Komachi to get prepared to school after all she would be riding my trusty steed.

"Komachi, let's go"

"Ok. Onii-chan!, Bye Papa!"

the old man just smiles satisfied. What a daughter-con.

As we go outside and prepare my bike, a bald man is standing in front of our house.

"Uhmm… can I help you sir?"

he was tall, bald and wears a black lab coat? Oh that reminds me of a certain single teacher that wears the opposite color of the coat. Wait, why would a foreigner like him be standing in our house like that? If this bald man had tan himself while wearing a black eye patch then he's Captain Fur-.

"Im just wondering is this the home of Officer Hikigaya?"

Dad? Why though? Maybe its connected to the current cases that Dad holds. Maybe this bald man is a secret agent of a secret organization or something that will save the worl-.

"Umm… are Ok young man? Looks like your having a daydream there?"

Ah snap. I went out a let my mind drift me away from reality. As if secret agent exist in the first place, they only exist in T.V show, Anime, Manga, and Movies.

"Ah. It is rude not to introduce myself first if I am asking someone some questions."He politely told me.

" I'm Augustus Black. Nice to meet you"

he offers a handshake. Wow this guy is polite, as a polite Japanese I am, i end up introducing myself as well while taking the handshake.

"Hikigaya Hachiman"

"I see… are you perhaps his son?"

"Yes. And what business do have for my father Mr. Black"**( I know it's kind a racist but that's name of the character so ignore it for now.)**

"Right… I'm a FBI inspector and assign to help and guide Officer Hikigaya about his current case about the smuggling incident, and here is some proof of my character"

he show's me some badge that he belong to the FBI, and told to wait until my father told me to let him enter and he complied to my actions.

"Dad! You have a visitor, A FBI agent wants to talk with you!"

as soon as i told him that, he came in front of our door and look at the bald man while keeping his façade as a tough Police officer.

"Come in"

my Dad told that to Mr. Black and he does.

"Hachi go now or you'll be late again and try not to get hit by a car this time! You have Komachi on the backseat of your bike"

Jeez… so you don't care if I'm alone then? Rude and cold Dad.

"Ok and Bye Dad."

"Bye Papa!"

The bald man is staring at me, looks like his going to say something?

"Be careful the both of you." He says " I know I am not in any position to say this but as a adult and inspector I wish for the safety of you two."

"….Thanks?"

Komachi just looked at me like she confused, even if his a stranger at least thank him for wishing us safety my Dear Imouto.

"Ah… Thanks as well Mister."

Then he smiles.

"One more thing boy."

I know he's talking about me, like I am the only young boy in this place at the moment.

"Yes?"

"Be very careful, criminals roam the streets of Chiba freely now."

He looked at me seriously. I gulped out of fear

" When in doubt just run for your safety. Ok?"

"Thanks for the advice Mr. Black."

Wow, are all foreigners this nice? Well im not sure but I think Mr. Black is a good guy That's for sure.

"God speed Boy"

As I pedaled away from home just to go to hel- I mean school, the fear that I felt there won't budge out my mind

As if something BAD is going to happen. I wish not to be involve to it. I wish

Nothing gonna happen right? Right?


	2. The Man of Wonders and Delusion Appears

**UPDATE: Heelllooo guys ( if there are people reading this fantasy of mine ). I would like to say that this story might take some time to progress, after all I need to connect some loose end in main story line and the crossover story. I was thinking to start the story in the beginning of the Anime but in my prologue 8man already know the 'school council president' soooo…. I won't make sense if I connect the main story line to the Xover, that's why I'm making it a AU story instead so no questions appear that involves the characters in the Anime and the Cartoon.**

And** for me. I think that 8man is more talkative and more expressive to his family. So I can make 8man talk about his life and explain some of his ability and past especially about his parents, but he will continue to monologue too much when his talking to somebody else ( but the banter against Yukino is not counted as being talkative, after all he thinks that being insulted by her is too much and bites back to defend himself ) And Don't expect any shipping that will happen in my story ( but im a yukinofag ) It will affect the story and might affect your judgement to my story if I make any ship in the story line. Sooo… I'll make it completely action/mystery as the base of the story but I won't ignore the feelings of the main cast to the main protagonist of the story.**

If** you're thinking that 8man is untouchable and a god in this story, then sorry to disappoint you but he's just badass in combat and awkward through conversation and I'll try to make the story to be realistic to the best of my capabilities. But I can just say that all illogical things that will happen in the story can be just MAGIC/MYSTERY, No I won't. That's just an excuse to lessen the stress and pressure on me that I'll be needed to explain everything in the story, so don't worry guys I won't be pulling BS out my ass and don't explain about it ( but I'll be making references out of the blue and that's you're problem if you can't understand them but It won't affect the story ).****And thanks for supporting me in this dumb story of mine ( if someone is actually reading this )**

**Chapter 1**

The** Man of Wonders and Delusion appears**

Somewhere in Chiba

Some random trio is walking inside an alleyway

"Oi! You two…. We've been walking… Too… much… EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

A voice of a man soar through the alleyway

"What? Finn we've been walking for like 2 hours and you're already tired? I told you to exercise every-"

"HUH?! More like we've been walking everyday in morning until night and DIDN'T MAKE ANY PROGRESS IN THIS!"

"Hahaha. Cool it man, we're still hot in the eyes of the people here. All we can do is scout and gain information about the goods that the Boss lost." Then he looks at man with a clear expression.

He clicked his tongue "I wish this was easy as you thought back then, but we aren't making any progress on this thing"

He looked left and right before he cross the street of Chiba.

"And we are standing out too much and makes too much suspicion if we roam the streets like this"

"Don't think too much Finn… Chiba is a nice place! The food is good and I managed to get the latest Pan-san merchandise…. Maybe all you need is something to drink… See!, there's a vending machine here, I'll buy you something so you can relax..."

The third man enters their conversation.

"Thanks. Ratso maybe that's what I need in the morning for walking too much"

"See! All you need is to cool down man. What will I do if Ratso didn't come to this mission, I bet that you'll be nagging me all day if he's not here Finn."

The trio stops by the nearest vending machines.

There… my delivery mission is done! Ah… Komachi's school is quite far from mine so it'll take more of my time if I stay here.

"Komachi stay safe and if some guy approach you tell me his name and address so we can have a man to man talk"

This school is dangerous for you! Because my Imouto is the cutest one In here and I bet she's famous in here after all she's a student council representative in her class.

"Bye Onii-chan! Be careful on your way there!"

Says my dearest Imouto. I'm grateful to the God's for blessing me a faithful and cute Imouto. Cheer's to you Gods!

As I make my way to Sobu High, I manage to see a weird trio hanging by a vending machine. That's where I usually buy my favorite drink MAX COFFEE on my way to school, by saying they're weird its because they have a weird combination of foreigners. First is a man with a lean build while wearing a white coat and orange tint hair, it kind a reminds me of a certain orange haired classmate of mine, the second one is a tall man with a big built and has a bandage on his nose? Why? Is this guy a foreign Yakuza member? He wears a decent suit and tie and always wears a smile on his face. Is this guy a businessman instead? And the last man of the trio is a short guy… like I'm taller than him, maybe he's just young and those two are his foreign uncles that rarely visit your house. By the way he speaks, he sounds like Chinese from the accent of his and the other two remains unknown by their nationality.

As I looked at the time.

"8:13 AM… huh" should I just wait for those guys to leave or go for it just to get my MAX COFFEE….

By the look of their conversation it will take some time for them to finish it, I'll be late if waited too long and I'll receive a punishment from Hiratsuka-Sensei for the third time being late in class. I don't want that! So I'll just ignore them just to get my morning MAX COFFEE and if they ask any questions I'll speak in Japanese so they'll think that I can't understand them. See! my perfect plan is always PERFECT!

"Excuse me…" as I make my way, the trio makes a space between me and the vending machine. Wow foreigners are nice and cool if think about it. Still, the tall man is starring at me like he's a kid seeing a morning cartoon show.

Creepy.

"Hello!" Says the man with the orange hair. I'll call him Orange since I don't know his name. "Hey kid can you understand me?" Ah no… that's my queue for me to use my 'I can't speak English properly Card' and they will ignore me so I can get my MAX COFFEE. "…kid? Can-You-understand-me?" I should talk to him so he can stop it and I can get away from here, Or I'll be late to school.

" I am sorry but my English is not good" THERE! Now you can ignore me and ask someone else! As I thought my perfect plan is PERFECT!

Orange just frowned and, the short guy just laughs , while the tall man is still starring at me?! Dude you are scarring me to life, you look like a sexual predator that hunts young boys in the streets! I know I'm being bias on how he look but its creeping me out if he looks at me like that!

"Don't be scared young man" the tall man told me… he speaks Japanese fluently! WHAT?! I underestimated foreigners that visit Japan these days. Now that I think about it, people visit here just to experience our culture and enjoys their stay here. But what if he's going to sell me something? he looks like one of those foreigner scammer's that makes too much lie about their products and force you to buy them… Heh~ little does he know I have mastered the art of declining offers like this! Its in my 108 loner skill that I hone through the years of being alone.

"Were just here to hang out!... Hehehe… and I can assure you that you don't need to be scared young man…"

Wow…. He's good at speaking Japanese that's for sure, And did my face shows that I'm afraid? Well who wouldn't be! This guy is an absolute UNIT! Look at the size of this man!

The two of his companion are surprised that the tall man can speak my language… Wait aren't you trio a group? why would you be surprised to know your friend can speak in different language. Unless they are not friends to begin with.

This is bad.

"Umm… if you have any question, you can ask them now because I'll be late for school if you took more of my time."

It's rude to just run away from them, so I can pressure them to tell their question so I can go. I already got my MAX COFFEE in hand so all I need is to get out of here.

"Ah. Yes… my question is 'is there any kind of weird phenomenon happen here in Chiba?'"

Hmm... weird? Well I can call you three weird enough, but that will be rude to this guy. I'll just answer this guy's question and go.

"No." that's enough right?

"I see… thanks and sorry for taking your time young man and here."

He toss me something that I almost didn't catch… and it's MAX COFFEE… Wait? is this guy going to give me some free drink? Why not! Free things are good! Especially food they are my only weakness. And I want take back all my words about him because I feel bad for calling him a creep.

"Thanks" as I bow for the gratitude he gave me. He was happy then he smiled at me, this guy is nice even if he looks like that.

After that, I ride my bike to school while I can still hear them loudly talking to each other.

As I arrive to school and went to my shoe locker, I saw a letter inside…

Wait.

Why would someone put a letter inside my shoe locker? Well if you think about my image in this school as the most hated man in Sobu High. This is the first time I received a letter in my shoe locker. At first they only glare at me like I'm a walking human Garbage which I usually ignore because I don't care about them and they'll lose interest and ignore me after, so it's not that bad, but this… this the first time I receive a letter.

WHAT IF IT'S A LOVE LETTER!

AS IF!

What kind of bimbo would like a guy like me, then this letter must be a threat to me so I'll just ignore it and throw it in the trash.

As I approach the trash bin, a certain pink haired girl saw me.

"Hikki! What are you doing? Class is about to start!"

Jeez woman tone down your voice because you'll make my ears bleed, some random company must make a special earplug that only works when a noisy and annoying person approach you, by that you'll become a millionaire in seconds because people will buy it to avoid those type of people. I'll even buy a set for it because I have a lot of people need to avoid and ignore or I'll lose my sense of hearing if this continues. Wait where was I?

"HIKKI! You're spacing out!"

Ah. I forgot to even respond to this girl. Maybe I lack sleep and MAX COFFEE that I can't focus on the day.

"What's that?" Hmm? What's what? "It looks like a letter Hikki."

Oh, right Hmm… I should have thrown it before she saw me.

" Is it important Hikki? Have you already read it?"

I think there's no point of reading a letter full of hate and anger to the things that I have done to others, So its no surprise if I eventually get one this time.

" No. I haven't read it, I was planning to throw it away before you sto-"

"EHH?! Why would you throw it? What if its important and someone is expecting for your reply?"

How many times do I have to be cut off by people this day? I should told her that's its just a hate letter and I'm throwing it away because I don't need that negativity in my life after all I'm a nihilist myself.

"I haven't read this, because I have no intention to read a hate letter this early in the morning Yuigahama"

What's with that look? Don't look at me like that!

"What? You look puzzled there."

"Why would you think it's a hate letter if you haven't read it Hikki? At least try to be positive to the things you receive you know~"

Huh? Is this girl for real? I'm not that dumb to always think all the things that happen on my life was bad you knowww~ I have my Imouto Komachi and I got a free MAX COFFEE from a stranger this morning. See my life is full of positive things!

"C'mon Hikki read it. I'll be here and take responsibility if it's a hate letter!"

How would you take responsibility on this? This letter Is about me. I don't need to be console by the types of you Yuigahama because you're a nice girl and I hate those types of girls, they have the role of making everyone happy and some kind of Dumbo thinks that girl liked him making him confess his feelings and ended up rejected and betrayed by his expectations, making him the main gossip in the entire school…

"I will not read it."

She show's a sad puppy eyed face on me. I clicked my tongue, my only weakness! You are not even cute as Komachi! But I feel my Onii-chan senses are tingling…

Ah! I hate things like this. My mother taught me that 'a man that doesn't aid a women crying is not a man at all' and ended up making me a gentleman I would say.

I sighed. "Look Yuigahama, you know my reputation in this school and you know that people do this thing's to the people they hate. So there is no point of reading this letter, can you understand me?"

"Oh… Then! I'll read it for you!"

NO! You just want to bad mouth me huh?! Using that letter as an excuse to talk to me like that, Ah. Whatever! as if it affects me.

"Here."

I gave her the letter that was meant to be mine, I wish someone just misplaced that letter and the message isn't for me but for others. Like what if it was really a Love Letter and someone misplaced it inside my shoe locker, then their feelings won't reach them!

Hmm? Why do you look dejected? Is it because I received a letter from someone? No... that's impossible.

"Ok. So… what are you going to do if it was a love letter Hikki?"

Why ask that? Its obvious that is not a love letter, because of two things. First is the letter itself it looked plain and bland so why would it be a love letter? And second, it's was for Me no one would mail me that kind of thing!

"That doesn't matter… read it to your heart's content"

As if it's a Love Letter.

She took a deep breath before she opens the letter. Why? Is she nervous that the message is too much for her?

"Here it goes!" Loud, like way too loud.

" 'My Dearest Companion! My Man in Arms!' "

why does it sounded familiar?

" I! the GREAT ZAIMAK-"

"Stop it Yuigahama." For heaven's sake! It's a useless letter to begin with!

I'll beat the hell out that guy for wasting my time of wondering what kind of letter is that!

"Its Ok now Yuigahama, you can throw that thing now"

What a massive headache

" -and let's go or we're going to be late."

I sighed, what kind of trouble that guy will bring me this time?

After wasting my time for some god knows what! I manage to get in class right on time. I hate that karma exist in two things. The good karma and the bad one, after getting some good luck early in the morning then someone manage to flip my mood instantly. Why this thing kept happening on me?

"Hikigaya"

Oh Hiratsuka-Sensei's already taking the attendance.

"Here"

Maybe I should listen to the lesson for today, after all if you do good things it will reciprocate those to you and I might become the luckiest man on Earth! Well I didn't last long as the day went by and didn't learn a single thing, I'll try harder next time. The day is normal, I eat alone on my secret place where I usually eat my food and manage to talk with Totsuka my sweet angel! Ah. If you weren't a guy I would have confessed to you just to be rejected immediately… wait? Immediately? Maybe I have a chance with her- No. With him… Am I ga-

"Hikki! Let's go together in the clubroom!"

Ah. Thanks for pulling me out of my delusions from thinking too much.

"Let me pack my things first!" as if I'll wait for you inside the classroom.

I just went out myself and waited for her in the hallway, and I know that she'll hit me with her bag. It already happen so many time so It ended up as one of my reflexes to block it before it hit me. it was a useless ability I would say, like it's the only one time I'll be using this and after I graduate this thing won't happen again. Everybody looses their circle of friends when they graduate so there is no point to try and connect with others if you're going loose them eventually like what I saw in middle school when-

-Ouch.

She hits me stronger than before and it was faster. I was lost thinking about the past and didn't expect her to hit me like that.

"I told you to wait for me right?..."

what's with the sad tone of yours?

"Can you at least tell me when you go."

"Sorry…" I sighed and I started to walk straight to the clubroom, maybe I should stop by the nearest Vending machine so I can get some MAX COFFEE. Well Yukinoshita's tea is great but coffee is still better for my taste.

And we arrive in front of the clubroom. We've been taking some stupid request this year I wish it won't be too much this time. And less confession request because it's sad to see someone being rejected by Yukinoshita inside the clubroom, like the temperature of the room becomes absolute zero when she back talk those guys and sometimes Yuigahama got confessed too… well these two are quite famous and I can't blame those teenage hormones of those guys who can't contain themselves for seeing these two. Yukinoshita is beautiful with her silky black hair of hers but lacks a certain part that mostly women had… her chest… Yuigahama beats her to that. And more tha-

"Hikki? You are spacing out again, are you going to enter or what?"

Oh no. What's wrong with me this time? I was spacing out way too much now, I should focus for now.

I slide the door open, to be greeted by the sweet scent of tea... Eh? Its different than the last time this might be good.

"Yahallo! Yukinon!" this girl is way too loud.

"Yo." My usually greetings to anyone I talk to. Like do I even talk to anyone?

"Ah. Good afternoon Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun"

She looks like in a good mood, did something happen? Or is it just me?

"Please refrain yourself HikiCreepy-kun for those eyes of yours are scaring me to the point that I fear for my Chasity"

I take back my words. This girl is plain rude

I sighed "As if I had an interest in you, and you can stop covering that part of your body because you have nothing to hide to begin with."

Haha! Got you now! Because of that she glared at me like she's going to kill me if I say another word.

"For your information HikiTrash-kun! I'm still on my development stage where I! still-"

"Yeah yeah… save it up for later" I cut her off

Silence fills the room…

Oh? Nothing? Then it's my win! I looked at her with a grin on my face to proclaim my victory!

"Umm… Ah! Yukinon do we have any requests for this week to complete?"

The best part of Yuigahama is to fill the silence of this room that I'm used to now. Well it's better than Yukinoshita glaring at me for every time I make I move in this room.

Thanks Gahama-chan for diffusing that ticking time bomb beside you.

"We didn't received any requests for today and I already completed the last one on my own."

So its a day off then? That's good I don't want to be involved to some-

***BAM***

Someone just slammed the door opened, who could this be? I know Hiratsuka-Sensei had a lot of paper work so she can't come here to slack off. But the way it slammed the door open means trouble-

And its Zaimakuza… the nerve of this guy.

"HAHAHA! I THE GRE-"

"Ara… didn't I already warned you about to those antics of yours Zaimakuza-san and I told you to knock first before you enter… did I not make myself clear last time?"

WOAH! S-SCARY! How can you be this polite while your words contains killing intent. You are even looking at him so coldly that he felt it, even I can feel those cold eyes of yours...

The man flinched out of fear and leaves the room. After closing it shut, he knocks on the door.

I'm Sorry Zaimakuza, but do act like a normal being for today because Yukinoshita is Scary when she's angry. If staring at people can kill then both of us are dead at this moment.

"You may enter."

With the permission of the Ice Queen herself, Zaimakuza enters with fear in his eyes.

"You can state now your request for we, the service club will listen to your plead Zaimakuza-san."

Its scary to think that you need the permission of this Ice Queen to even do anything… what if she ordered you to not breath for a minute and would you do that?

"Umm… Ah…. I… I-I would like t-to make a request for my fellow lord." Oh no. More trouble "for I have sent a message to him and hadn't been replying to my call for I need a comrade and-"

"No." I don't want to be involved to your shenanigans Zaimakuza, so sorry, but you can't make me do your stupid plans or its about his light novel? Why only me? Can't you take the harsh words of Yukinoshita about your fan service novel of yours? Or you can't understand that Yuigahama Can't understand your Novel? Well I did tried to sugar-coat my words and opinions about your trashy creation, is this why you want me to review it alone?

"BUT WHY LORD HACHI-"

"Just No Zaimakuza" I sighed "Look if its just about your Light novel that you created, I can review them someday but not today."

"Eh? No, My fellow Lord Hachiman! For I the GREAT ZAIMAKUZA will offer my time to talk to you in private!"

Sheesh… you just want to talk?

"FOR I THE GRE-"

"You can stop it Zaimakuza…" I sighed, this day won't get even worse right? "So… what do you want to talk about?"

Huh?

Why are fidgeting like that? You look like a girl that's going to confess her love to… someone….else...

WAIT?! No way… there is no way you're going to confess to me! Right?! I appreciate the thoughts but I don't swing that way Zaimakuza!! Its ok if you were Totsuka but not you! You did sent me a letter but to think that was a love letter because I didn't read it completely makes it worse! Because I have no idea of what are you talk about!

"I want to talk to you in private Lord Hachiman for this is really important… and personal as well"

Should I reject him now?! Wait! What would these two girls thinks if you confess to me right here! I can't imagine of how many insults Yukinoshita will throw at me If you make me Gay!!

" I'll talk to you… but not here…"

At least if he confess to me no one will hear or see us it if we're alone right? And I want to confirm that Zaimakuza doesn't swing that way.

"Ok! Lord Hachiman! THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE REVE-"

"Please lower the tone of voice Zaimakuza-san or I'll be the one to kick you out in this room."

Scary… I shouldn't get myself to the bad side of Yukinoshita because she Scary, plus that Cold eyes of hers makes it even worse.

"Come and let's end this Zaimakuza"

Please don't be a confession… please don't be confession!

"I'll be back…"

"Oh. There is no need to come back HikiDummy-kun for you'll be aiding that friend of yours for his request."

Rude woman. And his is not my FRIEND.

"I'll be back to get my things" Hah~ I hate this club… the work needed to be done and the people in here are the worse.

"Ah! Good luck Hikki!"

Thanks Gahama-chan, for I needed that.

Both of us leaves the room to get somewhere 'private'… I hate the sound of it, but if that will free me to Yukinoshita's barrage of insults then its no big deal. I just listen to this guy and go back to get my things and go home to my sanctuary known as my bed.

"Senpai!" Great. I heard another trouble maker, I knew this day will be worst day of my life. But wait, I can use Zaimakuza's request to avoid this sly Kouhai of mine, its not bad Hachiman!

"Sorry Isshiki but I don't have enough energy left to do your biding so go pester the two in the clubroom instead."

I made a hand gesture to her to go away. Shoo… Shoo I don't need to be enslaved by the likes of you especially that Ice Queen.

"Hmph~ that's cold Senpai!" she pouted quite cutely. But it won't work on me because you're not Komachi, Only my Cute Imouto can do that.

"I'll be going then, bye Isshiki." Nice! I manage to avoid a task for today! Im feeling lucky for today!

"Mou~ you won't get any girls if you act like that Sen~pai!"

Like I intend to be with someone, girlfriends are just a waste of time any money. They order you some outrageous thing such as buying and making you the pack mule when you go shopping with her and what do you get? Nothing, only words of appreciation! You won't gain anything from some simple words you know, well when Komachi does it I ended up shopping with her so there's no harm to it.

"I don't need them Isshiki, So, sorry." Yes! Girls are just money hungry and liars just to get in your pockets.

I just left her with a disappointed look on her face.

"How long are we going to walk Zaimakuza?"

I pretty sure we are far enough to tell his confessio- No! Don't think about it Hachiman! It might happen if you think about it too much!

"We're almost there Lord Hachiman… For I THE GRE-"

"Please stop that Zaimakuza"

I can't imagine how your parents resist the urge to disowning you.

We end up in the back of the school. Is this the place where he eats alone? Wow, every loner in this school have their own hidden place to eat and spend time alone here. I want to finish this Tomfoolery for I have a Imouto waiting for me in my home.

"So… what now?"

C'mon tell it to me

He looked at me excited, liked he's ready to show me something bizarre and stupid that I can't stop thinking about it.

"SO YOU ARE NOW READY TO CHANGE YO-"

"Just get to the point Zaimakuza." I wanna go home…

"Ah-h… Yes… w-well I bought something in the streets AND TO TELL YOU LORD HACHIMAN FOR I THE-"

"I'll hit you if you continue to talk like that Zaimakuza."

He flinches, out of fear? As if im going to actually hit you Zaimakuza.

"Then how about I'll just show it to you Lord Hachiman."

He pulls out something out of his pocket and it's a Stone? What kind of Chuunibyou anime did you watch this time to get some Rocks then shows it to me? You know what? I'll take back my words and actually hit this guy.

"Oi! Don't tell me you're goi-"

"Going to do something outrageous M'Lord Hachiman?"

YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL HIT THIS GUY RIGHT NOW!

He pulls out a mask and wears it. The mask looks like a certain short wrestler that jumps around the ring and playfully beats his opponents would wear, but I couldn't recall his name. Whatever, I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT THIS GUY FIRST!

But… He did something unexpected… something that won't makes sense if you think about it logically… something like…

Magic.

**Somewhere….**

"I CAN FEEL IT! I CAN FEEL IT!" a roar fills the entire room.

"Feel what, Lord Shendu?"

A man that wears a full green business attire ask. He looked on a sculpture hanging on the wall while asking.

" I CAN FEEL THE POWER OF THE TALISMAN SOMEWHERE! Someone must be using the Talisman somewhere in this City." The sculpture spoke to the man in green.

"Ah… I see, then would you like to guide my men on where you felt those powers Lord Shendu?"

"FOOL! For what are your uses you if I can just retrieve them my own Valmont!"

The sculpture rants on the man in green.

" I have lost most of my powers from centuries of battle from the past and can't pinpoint the exact location of the talisman."

"Is that so… then can you give me at least some clue where to start Lord Shendu." The man asked.

"It is somewhere west in this city, you should pinpoint yourself to where the talisman could be."

"How about our deal, Lord Shendu?" with a grin on his face he looked on the sculpture on the wall.

"You will be rewarded by the treasure of the Shadow Clan." From the shadows a man in black appears with a golden goblet.

The man in black show the content of the golden goblet which is full of sparkling jewels to the man in green.

"These will be your rewards for you work and loyalty if you complete your task Valmont" the man in green gulped from seeing the treasure the man in black presents. "These should be enough to cover all your expenses times 100 of its total."

"I see Lord Shendu… I will order my men to search the entire west side of Chiba to find the talisman."

"I expect great things from you Valmont..." the man in green smiles "But… just to be sure" Out of nowhere multiple Shadows appear and makes an apparition of a human being. The man green was surprised

"These are my minions… they will abide to your command as you see them fit, for it will test your loyalty to me" He was amazed by the numbers of this minions, it was dozens- No more than he can count.

"I will not disappoint you Lord Shendu" he bows as he spoke to the sculpture in the wall.

**To be continued.**

**I am so Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. I have two reasons why, first is that im still conflicted on what kind of powers I should give to Zaimakuza so… I left it on a cliffhanger , and second it affect the entire storyline if I manage to decide on what his role in the story. Its given that Zaimakuza will be the sidekick in this story, So I want to portrait his character to be more. I don't want to ditch some characters every time I change a chapter or arc in the story, Zaimakuza has a big role in the story as the Boy Wonder of Batman… I mean 8man. So I'll think about on how would I sustain his relevance in the story while moving forward to other characters from the Xover and Jackie-Chan won't appear because 8man already took the role as the main protagonist but iconic characters will appear someday…****And note this might be my last update for this month because I have an upcoming exam in the end of the month. So I'll be offline for weeks or months sorry tho I have a personal life and that im just doing this story from my free time.****So, See ya Space Cowboys! Chu signing out**!


	3. A Surprise But an Unwelcome One

**Hello!!!**

**Sorry I end up lying to you guys by telling you I won't be online for weeks(mostly true) or months as I prepare for my exams for this week. The story in my head kept bugging me to do it or I'll lose my concept and ideas to continue the story.**

**SOOOOO****…. This will be my last Update for this month and I can actually focus on my studies.****I already received some comments on my story but all are praises and no actual opinion on my work… So I might find some BETA READERS to judge my writing and actually improve by pointing my wrong doings on this story BUT! I didn't know nor how to find a BETA READER in this, afterall im a newbie.**

**Any suggestions on who to approach? Im open to any****judgements and opinions from others just give me the instructions and name of the BETA READER ( that you know ), then I might improve from writing this.**

**I'll list the people involved in this story(prologue and now) in case I forgot them but names only and their connection or powers connected to 8MAN.**

**I wont give spoilers or take advises from people on how to do the story, only you can do is point out my mistake and OOC that I end up doing in their characters (especially the JCA(Jackie Chan's Adventure) cast for I only remembered them from memories on my childhood.)****SOOOO….. Enjoy this BS and tell me your opinion on my story**.

**??? POV**

"What?!"

_How can you- No! This is __impossible. Hahaha… maybe im going crazy to begin__ with… yeah im going crazy aren't I?_

You have no idea on what I'm talking about? Right? Well… how about a recap.

**(Sobu High school ground)**

"What do you want?" _Man this is a pain~_

Ah No. I shouldn't talk like that, looks like a manage to adapt Isshiki's character… Heh~ No.

"Kuhuhu…" Wow Please stop that it reminds me my old days as a Chunni.

"Look, I won't be here for too long I need to go home you know"

_I want to go home._

"I'll show you Lord Hachiman! I THE GREAT MASTER FENCER ZAI-"

"Im going home." I started to walk away from this 'thing' before it became troublesome.

"PLEASE WAIT! I-I… uhm… im gonna show you something that will surprise you Lord Hachiman"

What now? Can this wait for tomorrow? I'm too exhausted to even see your… I don't know-thing.

I sighed.

Well It won't go bad right? I looked back at Zaimakuza to listen in his Chunni-Nonsense.

"Ah!... Thank you Lord Hachiman! Brother at arm's won't leave each other right!"

_When did I become your brother? _

"I'm going to show this to you!" he took something out of his pockets And lifts it in the air proudly.

Silence.

"Uhm… so what's special with that… rock?"

This guy! You took my precious time to show me a rock you see on the streets? Just to waste my time! Great.

"No! Lord Hachiman! Thy stone shall pass a power to inherent OF ITS USER! KUHUHU…"

Whoa! this guy is nuts. I shouldn't be here if I wasn't In debt to you from the student council election.

"Can I go home now?" I didn't even need his permission to go, So I left him alone in there.

"Wait! Please listen to me Lord Hachiman and watch me."

_Why? _

"-this will change your life." With a serious tone on his voice.

This is the first time Zaimakuza talk like that… He always talk from his fantasies and words you can barely understand anything on what he says. But this time he's serious, maybe this is something serious. I can't imagine him being capable to became this decent, Hah! Zaimakuza? Acting like a normal human? No. This must be some joke. I must end this so I can go home now I don't need to waste my time here.

"Just get to the point Zaimakuza."

_I really want to go home… _

"Ah-h… Yes… w-well I bought something in the streets AND TO TELL YOU LORD HACHIMAN FOR I THE-"

"I'll hit you if you continue to talk like that Zaimakuza."

He flinches, out of fear? As if im going to actually hit you Zaimakuza.

"Then how about I'll just show it to you Lord Hachiman."

He pulls another item out his other pocket? A mask? Whoa! What's with this development? Are going to attack me while wearing that mask? _Heh_. I'll knock you out in a single swing! Well I know that won't happen afterall this guy is all talk and no action if you didn't count the move he did on the sports festival back in last year.

He wears the mask and did a menacing pose? There are no floating texts in the air that proves he is menacing and no background music on it. And lifts the rock-No. STONE… in the air like he's reaching for something. Wait! I need to stop this before it become a disaster and this event might kill me for the cringe I felt watching this guy!

"Oi! Don't tell me you're goi-"

"Going to do something outrageous M'Lord Hachiman?" he said in his 'menacing' voice.

What did i do to deserve to see this joke? What in the God of romance names is this!? I want my time back! Ah! Now im pissed for looking at this guy, I always looked at Zaimakuza as a 'pain in the ass' but this is the last straw.

"Watch my MIGHT AND POWER! LORD HACHIMAN!"

Huh? Now what? The rock… the 'stone' shines for a brief second but I think it just reflect the orange sky from the sun as it leaves the two of us from this embarrassment.

I want to kill myself! I still remember the time where I proclaim that I possess the power of the dark flames of hell back in middle School! Is this my punishment for my wrong doings? Zaimakuza please stop this!

"Oi! What kind of joke is this?" _I shouldn't be here! I don't want to see this! AHHH! IM GOING TO DIE FROM THIS!_

"Watch closely Lord Hachiman"

Watch what to be exact? Do I really need to watch a talking embarrassment? I'll just tell him on how a pain and nerve racking this guy is. Under my 108 loner skills I'll show you my 'Human Observation A' my first rate skill of judging people on the spot! With my keen eyesight just ignore the rotten part of it I can know their entire character from how they look and react by my ability- NO! Am I being infected by this guy? Now im talking like a Chunni as well!

"See! My POWER!"

Huh? What power? Well you look normal, maybe far from normal I guess? You don't show any aura of power and if I look at you from head to toe, your face is still the same, you're still fat and that overcoat is cool but it doesn't suit you. Wait? Did you grew taller? From my High grade 'Human Observation' skill I can tell he grew taller, did he tip his toe to increase his height?

As I looked at his feet… he's floating…

Huh.

WAIT!?

**(Back to current events)**

"Oi! What kind of prank is this? Are you with people in a T.V show that performs magic tricks?" I look dumb folded as I watch this man floating mid-air.

"Kuhuhu~ Impressed Lord Hachiman? With the power of the Dragons and the might of the Phoenix I have acquired the power of FLIGHT!"

Bullshit.

Im sure there's a trick in here.

"Very funny Zaimakuza… Where are the cameras? Let's end this nonsense."

Im pretty sure he's just floating because he has a wires or ropes attached to him, then people will appear out of nowhere and say it's just prank.

Wait! If it is a T.V. show then my face will appear on TV and I'll be a laughingstock in public when they air this! Shit! I'll sue them if they did that!

"Eh? No Lord Hachiman! Its my ***AHEM*** MIGHT AND POWER!" Im gonna hit this guy.

"Oh really?" with an unfazed look on my face, I slowly approach Zaimakuza and inspect this floating Chunni Mid-air while crossing his arms with a smug look in his face, if I look closely enough maybe I can see the trick behind this.

I let my hands freely moves around from the outline of his body and check if some kind wire was attached to him, But Nothing.

I end up checking under his feet to see that HE IS LITERALLY FLOATING!

How on Earth is this possible!? Did someone manage to invent a technology to give you the ability to freely float and give this to Zaimakuza? This guy? Really!? That's unfair. I could have used it to go to school without breaking a sweat, or reach the top shelf in our house without using a chair. I should asked him first for me to learn it as well, its convenient to have that ability!

"Oi, can you explain this atleast?" Come on… tell me the secret behind this!

He just landed on the ground and looked at me… Hmm? what's with that troubled look on your face.

"Uhm… ah… I… I-I don't know…" huh? You what?

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" he gave me a confused and startled look. Now what? I got nothing out of this?

"W-Well…Some homeless guy approach me and told me about 'this' as a good luck charm"

He showed me the 'stone', but if you look closely at it. Its quite detailed and refine and had logo of a chicken-No. It's a rooster. That's it?

"Ah… you need to elaborate your explanation Zaimakuza." Did you expect me to know all the details for showing me that? Do I look like an Oracle to you? I know I can freely judge people on the way they look and act, but it doesn't mean I can get the entire context on what are you trying to say by showing me the crap you just bought.

***AHEM*** he clears his throat as he's trying to say something important.

-And did a somewhat weird pose for a guy on his size and smiles… Why. I shouldn't have taken this seriously. The fact that he has the ability to levitate is keeping me from running away from here and go home, if this continues I might actually hit this guy eventually.

"Kuhuhu-"

"Before you say something, can you atleast take off that mask. Its creeping me out." I cut him off and saves myself from this cringe and embarrassment for seeing him like this.

"A-ah! Ok." How submissive.

He took of his mask off and the expression on his face somewhat refreshed and happy? Hmm… why?

"Can you explain now and give me some details?" Well I can picture it already that the 'thing' he bought is connected on how he mange to get the ability to levitate, But I won't jump to conclusions or let my mind wander out of nowhere and listen to him carefully because 'I'm Curious!' with some spark in my dead and rotten eyes as I wait for his explanation.

"You see after buying this 'Talisman' from the homeless guy"

Wait? Your calling it now a 'Talisman'? Are you sure? I know some 'Talisman' are made out of metal and this is the first time I saw made out of stone. So… what's with this development?

"-That's what that homeless guy called it and told me about some good luck and powers this Stone talisman had."

More like a scam.

" -And bought it because it looks cool…"

That's it?! You didn't asked if it was cursed or demonic? Wait… you would still buy if it was to begin with. What if that homeless guy has more of it? Is that a walking Magic Dealer that sells magical stuff to anyone? Isn't that dangerous?

"How bout the ability to levitate?" that's the important part you forgot to tell!

"W-well… I-I slipped… on a banana peel and almost fell but the talisman saved me from falling."

_How Cliché is that!_ You mean a dumb situation activated the powers of the talisman and saved you? Really? So What's gonna happen next? Someone being almost run over by car but saved by someone with superspeed? The list goes on if I think all the cliché events that I imagine might happen.

"You used the power of levitation by almost falling in the ground. Yes?"

This is dumb, you could have save many people with that powers. But not me, Im not good being the hero. I was never a hero, im more like a NPC that doesn't care if the world would be burned by the so called Demon Lord.

"Yes Lord Hachiman. By the Power of the Dragon-"

"More like a Rooster Zaimakuza, its not a Dragon or a Phoenix well close enough because its still a bird."

Why do you look dejected? Im just stating facts and logic. As if There's logic in magic! And it's obvious on the sign or logo on the Talisman that it's a Rooster Not a Dragon nor a Phoenix.

"So now what? What is your 'request' Zaimakuza?"

I think he won't give the talisman to me as if i care… well kinda jealous I guess and im satisfied to the information of a certain homeless guy sells basically magic items somewhere here in Chiba.

And the request is what im waiting for him to say, and probably its connected to this event. Just don't be a taxing job, im too tired to even do it nor speak about it.

He took a deep breath and looks at me straight to the eye with an undying courage in his end.

"I want to be a Hero!" he said proudly as he puts his fist in his chest and pounds it with determination.

HAH?!

You better be joking. No its Zaimakuza! He won't joke around if it involves his fantasy in reality. Fuck! This is a bad idea! I won't do it, it doesn't mean you have the responsibility because you have the power for it! That's why the Law authority are made for, to keep peace and silence in the neighborhood. And you want to be a 'HERO'? That is one heck a dream! I applaud you for that bravery and so, but that won't be good especially if you got caught and arrested for being a vigilante.

Am I concern to Zaimakuza? I don't know myself.

"What do mean you want to be a hero and what's my involvement in this situation?"

Why me? For all the people you knew, I know you barely had friends but why me? I not a good guy and I was-No im still the most hated man in Sobu so why?

"Its obvious Lord Hachiman! For the title of God of war you posses a treasure that barely mortals can have! For I THE MASTER FENCER ZAIMAKUZA seeks for it aswell."

What Treasure? Is it my rotten eye? Did you think that it's some mystic eyes that I possess?

"What do you mean by that?"

I gave him a puzzled look on my face for I didn't catch on what he means about the Treasure that I possess. Im really confused on what he is saying to me.

"Its your Golden Heart Lord Hachiman." Huh? My what?

" -for you to possess such treasure that mere mortals can't comprehend and understand from your actions and deeds." Wait. What are you talking about now?

" -you have saved many, yet none have saved you! For I would like learn the teachings of a fellow man at arms of saving others!"

I have no idea on this… did I really saved people?

"Uhuh.. so?"

What can you even get from me? My cynical and twisted mindset? My witticism? Or my view of this world and this crooked society for us loners.

"PLEASE TEACH ME THE WAY OF HEROISM LORD HACHIMAN!"

He made a complete 'dogeza' on the ground.

_Whoa there!_ How can I reject you like that if you do that! That's UNFAIR! For i am bad with people pleading on me to do something, my conscience will kill me if I didn't do anything on my part.

I sighed.

As if I can teach you about heroism, all I did was opposed others be making myself the scapegoat and making them hate me so they work properly. Is that heroism? No. more like I act as an antagonist on a show and make the show keep on rolling while im being stepped on as the main villain to work things out. I don't see any act of a 'Hero' would do that, you should have asked that Blonde instead for he is a master of acting as a 'good guy' and not me atleast. Anyone can be a Hero but not me.

"Im sorry Zaimakuza. Even if I wanted to help you, I can't teach you on how to act as a Hero for I act naturally from my instinct and it's pure coincident that I end up helping anyone." _Why do I feel sad about hearing my own words._

" -I was never a Hero… never."

"But!-"

"No But's Zaimakuza. It's the truth and do people even call me a hero? No?"

He hangs he head as he looked at the ground with sad look on his face.

I think he wanted to finally help people, to be recognized by others by using the powers the Talisman have and be praised by it. I can understand that, for you to have such power and the only barricade of that idea of helping others is that you're scared. Afraid of sudden confrontation of your own ideals and reality, you can't save everyone and that's facts. Afraid of the responsibility of failing or disappointing others from your failures, and finally Afraid of the expectation of others that would lead you to ruin.

_It reminds me of Yukinoshita._

She maybe a total Ice bitch but she's still human. She cries, laugh, and takes pain onto herself. Even I felt it, so its sad when you want something yet scared on approaching your ideals.

_But- if that naïve ideals keeps you going and kept your head high, you can achieve something atleast…. something. Hard work betrays no one but ideals do, so keep dreaming keep working!_ _Don't stop until you fall flat on the floor!_WAIT A SECOND! Aren't I too motivated to this speech?

I took a deep breath and look the curious man in front of me.

"Fine. I can't help you on how to be a hero…" as I scratch the back of my head.

" -But I willing to watch you become one. So keep your head high and continue to dream Zaimakuza."

As I gave him my best smile while those words… _I wish it wasn't that creepy of a smile._

Tears slowly formed in his eyes as his wails thankfully.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH LORD HACHIMAN! THE HEAVENS WON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS DEED! AS WE REIGN THE LAND OF MORTALS"

he continues to wail and runs for a hug…

But No. No hugs for you Zaimakuza.

I swiftly avoided the attack by just sidestepping to the left and Zaimakuza falls to the ground face flat.

_Oof that's gonna hurt,_ and I wish no scratches or wounds on him.

"As thanks for your guidance Lord Hachiman, how about you take this Gift of gratitude. For I The Great Zaimakuza have Blessed this item in hand!"

As he wipes the fallen tears on his face and cleans himself for being in the ground for too long.

Hmm? No way! Don't tell me your going to give me the Talisman or you have another one hidden?! Oh boy looks like I did get something out of this folly.

As I brace myself for the gift he took out from his pocket. Which is white… and black? Huh? Is that a-

" A suitable Mask for my one and only Ally!" _Seriously?_ A Pan-san mask… really? Do I really looked childish to you Zaimakuza? Why do they even sell those things?

I sighed defeated for the only option I got is to accept this guy's gift.

"How about we dine and satisfy ourselves from our Home base, my treat of course!"

Home base? We already have that? Since when we have a secret base? Well if you're treating me for free food then why not! My one and only weakness! Free food. I'll just text Komachi and Pap's that I won't be eating dinner at home.

I nod as confirmation to the invite.

"I need to get my stuff's first in the clubroom, so see you in the entrance."

As we part ways while going in the clubroom I ended up in front of a vending machine. Maybe a MAX COFFEE can ease my mood for today.

This will be a Long Day.

**(Somewhere in the streets of Chiba)**

"What Boss?! THE ENTIRE WEST SIDE OF CHIBA!?" one man with a orange tint hair rant on his phone.

"Watch your tone Finn." Finn flinched as the threatening voice sounded from the phone.

"Yes Boss… but isn't that too much? Even if we split we can't cover the entire west side of Chiba. Like there's only three of us here Boss." Finn protested to his so called boss

"Don't take me for your own foolishness Finn if the shipping wasn't compromise this won't happen."

Finn sighed defeated for he is to blame from the result.

" -and I can't send more people on the street for it will attract suspicion to the police and other organizations that roam in Chiba at this moment…" the man on the phone trails off from the topic as he going to say something unusual.

"But who says I can't send my minions to help your search" Finn was confused from the statement 'minions' that his boss said to him

"What do you mean minions, Boss? Aren't we already here?" He was confused.

" -didn't you say the sending more people will attract more attention to us?"

Well if you think about it, only Me, Ratso, Chow are the only roaming scouts from my Boss. And adding more will contradict his statement so how am I being shouted at now?

"Who said they're be 'People'?"

Huh?

" -continue the search and report every detail you can find About the Talismans...And no more failures this time"

Finn gulped his own fear.

"Do you understand Finn?" the man in the phone threaten him.

"Yes Boss!" the man salute to thin air as if there's a drill sergeant in their presence. While certain laughter can be heard in the distant.

He hangs up the call and look at his company of weirdos. While having a looked of defeat pasted on his face and says the outcome of failing the mission.

"HAHAHA~ you should have saw your face Finn. It was funny!" the man with the sharp orange glasses laughs at Finn.

"Shut it! Chow." He frowns.

"Oh come on Finn~ we can do this together… hehe… all we need to do is teamwork and the work is done~" a tall man in a business suit told Finn.

"Yeah-yeah… let's split up and report anything you found suspicious that is connected to our package. Do you understand?" Finn wants confirmation by the two.

The two eventually nodded from his command and went on their own ways.

"Man~... this going to be a pain to do…" as the man with orange hair walks alone in sunset in the streets of Chiba.

**(Pan-san and Fencer's Home Base)**

_WAIT! I didn't agree to my nickname on this Homebase!_ And How is this a Homebase! If Is it In the public eye and crowded. I'll get sued for using that name you know! I don't want a company on my ass for using the name of their mascot.

"Zaimakuza what are we doing in WCd*nalds?"

I asked. Ah fuck it, I already know why where here.

"Its our HomeBase!" Figures.

For all the places we can be, this place is your choice? Well I would have pick Saize instead for the cheaper price of their food. But I guess it's good enough for im not paying up for my food for tonight.

"What's your plan then? Are going to be a vigilante and hunt criminals at night?"

I gave my suggestion to this inspiring 'Hero' in the future. Yet not sure on how to give advices for being a Hero though.

Maybe it's too much for him for he didn't know how fight. Being a vigilante is off the chopping board, the only option is to become a daytime Hero like what you see in cartoons or anime. They only do small things like public service or saving cats that is stuck on a tree, there's no super human or monsters in this world to fight so No action scene for him I wish. His actions will be my responsibility so I must keep my eyes on him to straighten his ideology of saving others, this not an easy task for it will take some time for him to learn a thing or two from me.

"Uhm… I can't fight… so…" he plays with his fingers as he looks conflicted on what to do from now.

"Shall we order first then?" I asked to lighten up the mood.

"Ah Yes. I shall satisfy your hunger for power! By their fruit of Saturation and Fulfillment! Lord Hac-"

"Stop that nonsense Zaimakuza- and I'll take the Order C1 from their menu." _Give me a break._

"Ah! Yes at your Command!"

Stop that! People are looking at us and you know I can't take public attention like this! Do I looked like I was bullying Zaimakuza? Do I look like a delinquent that bullies people? I wish I don't.

_Hah~ what a long day it was… im want to go home as soon as possible._

After eating, The sun is no longer in our presence. It's already night, it's somewhat peaceful and silent as the cars drove by and the light the street lights made keeping the night bright as day in Chiba. We tread the near by park and clashes some ideas on how will he act as a hero.

But something's weird… like someone is watching us. No… something is here with us, I can't literally see it but I feel it Im sure we are being followed.

"Its already 7:48 PM, Huh? I should go home now and you should too Zaimakuza."

I can't shake this feeling off, it felt like the words of Mr.Black is ringing in my head. _'When in Doubt, Run away' _maybe if I walk-

"HELP! HELP!" a feminine voice calls for help.

_What?!_ Someone needed help! I looked at Zaimakuza and he gave his serious look. Nice, having a look of determination on you makes me excited as well. Well it's your debut for the world for Heroes, he took out his mask and wears it… I still cringe on how he look on the mask its nerve-racking to see it. Well I can say it for myself as well for I have my own mask. I ended up wearing it as well for safety measures and my identity won't be revealed.

"OH POWER OF THE DRAGONS BLESS-"

_Oh no_.

"Stop that Zai- Uhm… what do I call you now?" I just want him to stop talking like that and calling him in his real name is a bad starter for being a hero.

"Call me The Fencer! Lord Hach- ***Ahem*** Lord Pan-san!"

_That's even worse! Why that?_ I know that im wearing a Pan-san mask but… AH! I don't care anymore at this point I entered something with no return.

"HELP ME!"

_Shit!_ I was to busy saving myself from this embarrassment and forgotten the lady in trouble.

"Double time Fencer and do your Best!" I gave him a thumbs up as I slowly followed him while he flies off to the screaming citizen begging for help. If things goes south I'll interfere when that happens to him.

As I approach and turn around the alleyway where the voice came from I just saw Zaima- I mean Fencer standing there doing nothing… Huh? What happen? He's just looking around dumbfounded. You should go to person needing help you Dumbass! Even I doesn't hear the plea for help anymore… are we too late? No. That happen seconds ago we should atleast saw something here, But nothing.

Just silence.

I looked around every corner of this alleyway and sees it as a Dead-end path only one exit and entrance from where I came from so there is no way nothing happen here. It won't help if I just stand here doing nothing, I need to talk to Fencer as well on what he saw before I got here.

"Oi, Fencer what happen?"

He was surprise to see me? Dude its only me you know. Did I intimidated you somehow? Just don't point out my eyes and you'll get it, My fist that is.

"K-Kuhuhu~… don't worry dear citizen i-"

"Don't pretend you don't know me Zaimakuza there's no people in here so drop that dumb act."

_I sighed_.

"Can you tell me what happen here Zaimakuza?"

Are we really late to come before the crime took place? If we did I could have encountered them as im standing on the only exit of this alleyway.

"A-Ah… I don't know…" he look dejected again.

"Im not blaming you on what happen here, I just want to know what you saw before I got here."

"N-Nothing, I thought that the P-Princess was still here as I the Great Ki-" he was playing with his fingers as he look like a child trying to explain his mistake from his parents.

"Cut the crap and answer me Zaimakuza." It will take some time if I let him continue talk like that.

"When I got here no one was here, the moment I got here the voice disappeared away from corner of this alleyway."

How is that possible? Someone must playing tricks on us here. This place has nothing here. The windows on this alleyway are closed and too small for people to enter to use it as a escape path.

_The only path of escape here is the… ROOFS!_

I suddenly felt the chilling atmosphere in this alley and act vigilant, and I was right. I see multiple shadows of people on the roof. As if there are looking down at the prey they will hunt. It was a TRAP!

"FENCER FLY AWAY! IT'S A TRAP!"

How did this happen! I know this was the first time we appear as a Duo and we're already being chased by NINJAS?! We haven't done anything yet you know! And we're this popular?

"B-But… How a-about" He stuttered

"Can you make others fly with that? Or it's only you?" _just give me some hope here_.

"N-No. Only one person at a time Lord Pan-san."

Tsk. This is bad! We are outnumbered and only I can fight back in this situation and I can't risk Zaimakuza's life like this. He is my responsibility as I encourage him to do this stupid thing.

The shadows finally moves and approach to strike the both of us.

"Fly away!" I pushed Zaimakuza out of the way from the hit and took it myself.

_AGH! IT HURTS!_

From that exchange I can see a black apparition wields a long bo-staff as I blocked it with my arms trying to protect Zaimakuza. This is bad! Mostly of these Ninjas are here and cornered us in this empty alley. We'll end up dead if this continues, we need to get out of here first and escape.

"Uhh… are you guys willing to talk this out? Im a pacifist and I want to avoid this conflict of ours and go home you know~~"

They took their stance as they are going for another attack.

Tsk. _No good huh? I did try to avoid fighting but if i fight for the safety of us it's considered as self-defense right? Don't blame me what happen next!_

I took out and wear my 'gift' my father gave me to so called 'protect' myself from this outcome. No, _I don't wanna do this really, but I don't have choices do I?_

"Wanna dance?"

As I provoke the Ninjas so Zaimakuza can use it as a escape route. What's with me being a scapegoat all over again? Someone might hate me again for this method but it's the only choice I had for at least one of us can get out of here… Alive.

"Fly at my go Fencer"

I took my own stance and face my enemies. This won't be good at my end, I regretted that I even listen to this guy and followed him in his antics.

-But im still indebted to him and I can't leave him here just like that.

This people are armed to the teeth! Katanas, staffs, spears and many more, but the one that bugs me are the one who wields the bow and Ninja stars.

Mostly them will shoot down Zaimakuza if he flies away so I need to take them out first or distract them at least giving Zaimakuza some leeway to escape and get help.

I took a deep sharp breath and calm my mind.

Let's get this party started!

"COME AT ME!" I let out a warcry to ease out the fear within me. As I made the first move to engage in _Kombat_.

I took the nearest garbage bin and threw it on the people in front of me.

The man who wields the sword cut it in half making my plan viable! As trash continues to scatter in the air making a blind spot to sneak past the front guard to close the distance in the back lines and let my voice soar through the entire alley.

"Fencer! Do your special move!"

From my command, Zaimakuza charges to my line let out his 'special move' while I distract the front line and vanguards for cutting through their defense. It's the same move he did in the festival when we are teammates back then.

"SPEED AND WEIGHT!" as he runs knocking out every person who tried to blocked his path. They didn't have the time to swing their weapons for they are too full from my actions.

For his size Zaimakuza is quite fast huh.

I continued to trash the entire place. Like literally throwing garbage everywhere to make a boundary line and cover my own blind spot for I am in a pinch at the moment.

I took the metal cover from the trash bin to use it as cover from projectiles as I approach the backline while Zaimakuza is behind me. The metal is not that thick for the arrows and Ninjastars almost pierce through it and I manage to cut the distance and engage on CQC on these Ninjas.

From knocking one after another, my shield is starting to gave up as it keep taking damage as I move on making a way for the both of us.

I kicked the nearest bin on my right to the ninjas that tried to catch up making them tumble on their steps and fall to the ground and some manage to dodge it and continues to catch up to us.

I end up throwing my only means of defense and the metal bin shield starts to shatter from the damage knocking one down for taking it in his face. We can't escape this situation, looks like only one of use can get out at the moment Huh.

I grabbed the large garbage bin and pushed it to those who tried to cut our distance.

And use it to ram the ninjas preventing to come close to Zaimakuza. Some jump onto it and almost stab me with his spear I luckily dodge it in time but puts a wound on my cheeks, as I crash the large bin in the wall with the ninjas disappear out of thin air! I grab the spear that almost hit me and pulled it making the user falls to ground as I hit him with the end of the blunted part of the spear knocking him out.

But he disappeared as well. Weird, are they illusions?

_I'll think about it later! What's important is we get out of here ALIVE! I need to-_

***CLANK***

_SHIT!_ I manage to catch the blade with my hands! It hurts! It felt like being hit by a bat by the hand in full force! Thanks for the gloves I wear and the blades didn't cut through it.

But Damn this is too dangerous if I let my guard down. By parrying the sword I hit the sword-wielder on the head with my new weapon knocking him out unconscious.

I need to do something to break their attention away from Fencer for a clean getaway.

Maybe this might work. I braced myself as I break the shaft of my spear making it a long stick instead, making it non lethal to others but I don't think this guys won't die more like disappear and turn to ashes.

I recklessly charge at my opponents making me the star of the attraction as they aim their weapons at me.

It's a dumb idea, but if it works then it's not dumb at all. As they fired their projectiles on me I gave out my Signal.

"FENCER! FLY!" My last resort.

Making myself as the sacrifice and the main attraction so Zaimakuza can fly away freely. As he soar through the sky escaping I proceed to my plan of keeping myself alive until help arrives, its my second dumbest idea I could think off.

I took a stance, then spins the wooden stick in the air trying to deflect all the projectiles that are coming to hit me, but its still a dumb idea.

I manage to watch some Movies where a martial artist manage to deflect the bullets to arrows and other projectiles from getting near the wielder by the usage of a long stick and sometimes spears.

_BUT I SHOULDN'T DONE THAT!_ I could have dodge instead but that would break there attention from me. If they saw an enemy not moving makes it an easy target so I took the risk and kept Zaimakuza away from danger.

I took the calculation of my survival in hand, but im not surprised that I miscalculated. After all math is one of my worst subject!

As I continue to spin the stick and somewhat hit some projectile and redirect it giving me small wounds and scratches instead being impale by arrows and Ninja stars. But im still bleeding from my injuries for doing that dumb movie trick!

The others close in to me and some left where Zaimakuza flew out.

Tsk. I clicked my tongue.

I need to end this and follow them or Zaimakuza will be in danger.

The ranged type Ninjas are gone and only the ones who specializes in CQC is left to dispose me, Heh~ I might be injured but I won't fall like that.

I ignored the screaming pain in my body gives and stands my ground as I aim my weapon with resolve.

_Come on! Come at me!_ As I says it in my mind over and over again trying to win over my fear out of pure bravery.

At the same time they attacked me in rhythm, putting me in defense.

There's no Opening on their coordination. They attacked me restlessly and continues to try kill me in this alley way.

_NOT YET! _

By grabbing one of the daggers one of the ninja wield. I ended up destroying their rhythm and smash my own head into to him, making him stumble and a kick in the guts knocks other from behind giving me space to breathe. I need to think to get away from this.

I need to-

***SMACK***

_What?... Im flying?_

***CRASH***

_AGHHHH! _As I cried in agony as something hit me from behind my back sending me flying to the wall.

"AGHHH! FUCK ME!"

As I clenched my fist and grits my teeth, I tried to look up on what happen on me but it looks like a larger version of the ninjas appears out of nowhere and wields a large Club. He'd hit me with that thing? Bullshit! How can I survive this.

_Is this it? Is this the end?_ Ah… I should have eat one last diner made by Komachi at least before you kill me, I can't take this ending. I prefer to die peacefully alone… wait alone? Maybe I guess.

_Not yet, please. I want more… Is it wrong for me to have more than this? _

As my consciousness fades out, I hear an old man's voice coming with Zaimakuza?

_Hmm? Did you manage to get help? Why an old man for all the people Zaimakuza._

I kept my eyes open and wait for the outcome but my mind slips to the darkness and my body feels completely numb.

I just hear Zaimakuza cheering for the old man and something getting beaten up to pulp as I enter my slumber. I wish none of those two are being beaten instead.

For a peaceful night this alleyway will tell a story no one can imagine.

**(Aftermath)**

"Hmm? This place was trashed. Liked literally there are garbage everywhere in here Finn!"

The short man says.

"So this is the place where the Package was use huh."

"Oh! Look~ there are selling Pan-san limited gacha here! Finn and Chow come!" the tall man says quite excitedly

"We have no TIME for toys Ratso!" with an angry tone on his voice.

" -and now we have a clue on where to start so let's start here"

"Gotcha Finn~"

Chow slowly walks away from his group and starts asking people near the alley, But looks back at his group.

" -Uh… Ratso I might need your help to communicate in here so follow me Big guy."

"Ah… OK~" he starts walking with a spring on his step closer to The shorter man.

As they split in two groups.

**CHOW'S POV**

We approach the group of kids that plays on the park, It was weekends so a lot of kids are playing in the playground.

"Hey'a kiddo's can I take your time for some question?" The kids looked at the man with glasses with a questioning look on their faces.

" -Uh… Ratso its you part now. Im bad with kids specially the ones who can't understand me."

I gave my pleading look so Ratso can continue the questioning on his steed.

"Ok. Chow… just wait and see… kids are not bad you know~ they're cute and easy to take care off."

"Uhuh… Right." I deadpanned him.

"Hello-Hello kids!... May I ask questions? Ah sorry for not introducing myself my name is Ratso and you?"

The other kids ran away for they are scared from the sudden appearance of a tall man but not one.

"Keika…" a child with a silver hair and pig-tails on her side answer his introductions as common courtesy to introduce one self as well.

"Ah! Hello Keika-chan!... Can I ask some question for you? I'll reward you if you answered honestly."

_Re-wardo? Rewards? Huh… wow Ratso every child will be spoiled by your action, that's why you are good with children. I somewhat understand the context on what his saying from that Jap-lish language._

"But Onee-san says don't take things from strangers…" the child trails off as if reminiscing something in the past.

"You know my name right Keika-chan… so we are not strangers are we?" _that's a sound argument Ratso._

"Oh! Ok! Nezumi-chan!" _Aww I have no idea on what she is saying but making that satisfied and happy smile on her face melts my frozen heart. _

**[Nezumi – Mouse , but Ratso's name sounded like 'ratto' mostly Japanese people speak their language and Rat/Rodent – Sozuku I don't want to call Ratso a rodent because he's one of my favorite character and Nezumi-chan is a cute nickname that Keika would give]**

"Hey, Big guy… what did the kid says?"

I asked him for I barely understand anything from them talking, so im just filling the blanks in this.

"She's willing to answer our questions… but with a reward… hehe… I couldn't resist spoiling her Chow…"

_So I was right huh_. Hmm? Well I would have spoiled her as well If she was my niece.

"Then fire some questions Big guy! Hehehe and let's eat after this."

I'm tired for walking for days and got nothing as we continue at least now we had a lead.

"Ok-ok~ Ah! Keika-chan did you see something suspicious on that alley yesterday?"

He pointed where the incident happen. I expect we get nothing from this kid for she is only a kid

"Umm… I do, but Onee-chan didn't believe me." She tilted her head as a sign of answering our question.

"Can you explain what you saw Keika-chan?" Whoa! Ratso in Serious mode? No extension on every word?

That's something new.

"I heard something noisy there! Like someone is throwing metal and garbage there but im not sure."

"Uhuh… then?" not satisfied Ratso?

"I was going to Onee-chan in the store where she works for but I saw someone fighting there. Onee-chan said to ignore and avoid those so I didn't see what happen there."

"Nothing else?" Hmm aren't you too serious Ratso? Well I can't understand your conversation, so I'll let you pass for now.

"My Onee-chan didn't believe me but I SAW SOMETHING FLYING!"

I can literally see sparks from her eyes on view point. Are all kids like this? I wish they were.

" – it wears a mask so I didn't know or what it is… so that's all I know."

Ratso closed his eyes and had a refreshed and happy look on his face. That's the Ratso I know!

"Thank you Keika-chan!... Here take this gifts~" He gave the kid some lollipops and the weird panda with dead-eyes key chain. Looks like we are done huh.

"KEI-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Hmm? Looks like we need to bail now.

"Looks like someone is finding you Keika-chan~ good-bye~" We waved at the little girl as she waved back at us

"BYE-BYE And THANK YOU! Nezumi-chan!, Megane-chan!" [Megane – Glasses]

She happily see us off. If I got a kid in the future I want it to be like her, she looks friendly and cute so it's a daughter material.

"There you are Kei-chan! Why aren't you answering my call?" a teenage girl walks closely to the kids and pats her head.

"Hehe~ someone gave me some gift Sa-chan!" she show the 'gifts' happily presenting it.

"What?! Didn't I told you not to take Things from strangers!" the teen scolded the kid.

"But! Nezumi-chan is like Ha-chan! He might be scary but both are nice Sa-chan!" The kid pouts at her.

"That doesn't matter for I don't Know who this Nezumi-chan of yours."

She look at her with a serious gaze on her eyes as the kid just accepted her scolding.

"That unfair…"

"Hmm? What's unfair?"She looked at the kid with a questioning look on her face.

"You just hate Nezumi-chan because you 'Love' Ha-chan!"

She remarks the word Love for nothing like an innocent child letting her mouth says anything.

The day continue as The Older Silvered hair teen Blushes as she continues to scold the younger one.

"Oi! What took the both of you that long Huh?! You know It was a pain to communicate here by myself!"

_What's with that pissed look on your face?_

Finn never changes… He always rants on everything, like a mother judging every action you made.

"We got caught some sweet info. Finn! Heh~ looks like you got the short Stick this time."

Tsk. He clicked his tongue… _did something bad happen? As long it won't involved the police then its Ok._

***AHEM***

Thanks Ratso for breaking the Ice.

"Ah… we manage to get some information on a kid in the park-"

"A KID? Just a kid? How can you even take credit for that?! It might just make-up story from its imagination and fooled you for giving it treats as exchange!"

He didn't let me finished.

_I sighed._

"Well you are almost right, but wrong on the 'fooled' part Finn. We did get some information about the Item for she described the incident quite clearly."

I looked at Ratso as a sign to continue my story.

"Yes… Keika-chan looks like a child won't lie nor made up stories like that you know~ you should have seen her Finn! She's cute and friendly… even Chow likes her…" _Not gonna deny that part._

" -and I'll tell you the all the info we had."

We discussed our meeting as we eat in a fine diner and confirm our data to our Boss.

**End Of Chow's POV**

**Finn's POV**

"Boss we got some details about our culprit. A masked man that possess the power to fly, we couldn't get more information for it will attract more attention to us. I'm Sorry Boss." _Hah~ will I get scolded or praised? I don't know._

"Good… at least we can start on that info you got." Huh?

"Uhm… how about the people you'd have send?" _W__e didn't saw anyone that works for you unless it's a mercenary._

"They're total failures. They manage to corner the user yet was wiped out instead of getting information on our culprit, that's why im happy you manage to get something on your end Finn."

NICE! I didn't get scream at… Welp! it was worth it.

"Continue the search and the payment for the three of you will be due this week and continue to pretend as local tourist of Chiba." _We are getting paid for sight seeing! Isn't it great?_

"Yes Boss, we won't disappoint you" _or my head will roll on the floor._

"Very well, I'll be having a business meeting to attend and it might ease out your search for the Talisman depends on the outcome." He hangs up the phone ending our call.

Is He is going to bribe the police to get some space to our search? Most likely to happen for money can control anything in the world. If I get paid and live in the end, then it's worth the trouble.

Like what happen when I encountered those two love bird Blondes, they manage to piss me off for making fun of me. _What a Bitch and Asshole a perfect pair, and their stupid group._

**(Flash back – Start)**

Chow and Ratso left me alone in here. Did they even think that im the leader on this group and leave me alone to ask people about this incident?

_I sighed._

I'll try my own way trying to get something here, maybe I'll ask the nearest stores and bystanders here to interrogate and gain some answer about the incident.

The incident involves a brawl that can be heard inside the alley and nobody dares to even look on the event, they thought the Yakuza was involved and avoided the alleyway to prevent them getting hook up on the incident.

_That's all I got, Nothing._

I'll cool off first, for im too tired for this job. As I continue to track my way to the nearest café I ended up being blocked by a Noisy Teenager.

Hmm? we almost had the same hair color, did he dye his hair or is it natural?

What's with this guy? Does he own the place? Then why the café doesn't have a close sign to prevent people from entering?

I can see more customers inside so im sure this place is not privately reserved by others.

"Oi, kid." He looked at me strangely, first time seeing a foreigner? What are you a Caveman?

" -you are blocking the entrance, so move away." Don't make that trouble face in front of me! It's a teenager so he can understand me right?

Well some manage to get a hint to always run away from even talking to me. Am I that scary of a person? I already saw someone like the rotten-eye kid from our morning walk and that spooked me a little.

The kid was panicking and sway his hands around the air and looks like his trying to get help by- Oh.

His friends, two guys and two girls. Is this guy Dumb? You're already in highschool but you didn't know basic English? Can't you even talk to me properly as if I can understand on what are you saying!

"Get off the entrance Boy." I made an intimidating façade to scare the kid off.

Is just need some coffee you know! And I can't even have it?

"Umm… Sir?"

Huh? The girl with the glasses talked and approach me.

Atleast someone I can talk to now.

"Is this your friend?" I pointed the stupid looking orange haired kid.

" -can you tell him to get moving so I can enter the café." I can't even make faces anymore for this job is too taxing.

"Hehe…" she laughs dryly " -I think you'll have a Bad Time trying to convince Tobe to move for he is…" she trails off and looked at kid named Tobe.

"...Stubborn." Oh. Now I see! Is this a gang member of some group?

"Hina-chan! Can you tell this guy to wait and let Hayato-kun and Yumiko finished their Date? People entering the café might destroy the mood they have you know~"

Somewhat im annoyed by the way this kid talks. His too loud like a walking loud speaker, I can see the male Blonde glancing on us while the loud speaker continue to talk.

"Look… Missy can you just tell this kid to move, I don't give a care on what's happening in inside." I looked at the girl with the glasses.

" -Or I'll move him by Force" I started to threaten them so they can roll away from here.

The girl eventually talks to the loud Kid and… begs and bows on me? Wait! Im not gonna actually hurt you! I don't want the police to be involved in here! It's only an empty threat.

The male Blonde starts to rise up as he saw on what's the current event we have here. His 'Loud Friend' looks like he's begging for his life so people will misunderstood this I don't want to be here now!

Then the Male Blonde in the café runs out to aid his friend and the female follows suite. More like the guy tries to run away from the girl instead, what an Asshole.

"What happen here Hina?" the Blonde male asked the girl with an unsure looked on his face. The girls most likely to explain the current events and I wish it won't attract troubles in my End.

As they made a clear path, I ended up ignoring them and tried to enter the café to rest. But the Blonde Asshole blocked my way in Now!? I did threaten him for his own stupidity but I didn't hurt him or make him beg! He did that all by himself!

"What do you want?" let's get this thing over.

"I want you to say sorry for what you did to my friend." Acting the Hero here now? Do you like people licking boots as your pass time?

"Did what exactly?" you are smarter than you look you know~ so how can't you ignore that your friend is the one who committed the act. Unless…

Oh now I see…

"Hayato-kun, its my fault." The loud kid manage to speak with a worried look on his face. " – Im sorry as well Sir." He bows and apologize. Now that's a polite way for asking forgiveness.

"its Ok, there's just a misunderstanding in both our part…" I dismiss the kid and went inside, but let me say something first as I past through the Blonde.

"...Coward." Wow, I manage to say it as I smirked while I entered the café.

The dating thing was a sham, a joke. It was obvious that he's not interested in dating the girl even if she's willing to throw herself to him. He used the this situation to run away and stop the date by making this as an excuse. What an Asshole for giving the girl false hope.

"Wha -What did you say?" are you deaf? Well if you have that kind of friend then its no surprise.

"Nothing~" as I enter. I received some glare from their group as they say something under their breaths.

Are teenagers this disrespectful these day? Can't even respect their Elders? Or just here?

Tsk. I'll just lighten my mood by drinking coffee and wait for those two to return from their walk.

**(Flashback – Ends)**As i looked to my companions after our lunch...

I was surprised.

" -Both of you…" Chow and Ratso looked at me while they eat their desert in a single bowl… aren't those for couples?!

Hah~ this… this is going to be a loooong day.

**End of Finn's POV**

**HELLO AGAIN!****WHAT DO YOU THINK? Is it good or what? Tell me what you think of my work as your opinion will help me to improve and continue this story, So say anything you want then I'll try to change and become more than this.**

**I**** won't make any long 'Authors Note' as it only takes spaces and time while making this but this and others I have already completed is an exception for im only starting today.**

**And**** the explanation are attached to words instead as people don't really need to read the end notes made by the Author and I won't explain the References you saw or knew for it will take time( im just lazy to even do it )****Cut me some slacks! Ok?**

**This time I won't be ONLINE until next month and the next Chapter will be delayed as I am Gone for days, and I can't tell when I'm going to start again after this semester so keep those hopes up while I'll be gone in a few weeks!**


End file.
